Fairies and Ghosts Unite
by SOLmaster
Summary: Timmy goes to visit his family in Amity Park and while there meets his favorite superhero Danny Phantom and has to stop an evil ghost from taking over Fairy World. FOP/DP crossover. Read and review.
1. A New Cousin

_A Danny Phantom and Fairly Oddparent cross over._

**Fairies and Ghosts Unite**

Prologue

10 million years ago

Fairy World was dark and clouded and everything was destroyed. On top of the fairy capital building (that was destroyed in half) was a throne surrounded by green smoke and on the throne was a teenage ghost boy wearing a mask over his head that covered half his face with one eye showing, a long red cloak, shoulder padding, black baggy pants, brown boots, and black gloves. He was also holding a staff with a crystal ball on top; he walked close to the edge to see the view of the ruined Fairy World as he spoke in a slight deep voice. "Finally, all of Fairy World ruled by me, Lord K. Ghost ruling over fairies just like it should be, and no one can stop me."

Then a voice rang out. "Not until now!"

Lord K turned around and saw a fairy in the shadows. "Who are you to go against my orders?" Lord K asked.

The fairy replied. "I'm here to put a stop to your reign over us fairies."

Lord K replied in a cold tone. "So this is what those humans with wings sent to defeat the most powerful ghost in existence, you may have not have been overshadowed by my ghost, so I'll just have to kill you." Lord K shot a beam out of his staff, but the fairy dodged it and shot a beam from his wand at Lord K's hand, "Ow!" causing him to drop his staff. The fairy caught it and smashed it on the ground. Glass shattered everywhere as Lord K screamed in horror. "Nooo!" Lord K disappeared along with all the other ghosts and Fairy World was back to normal. All the fairies cheered for the brave fairy giving them their freedom.

Now

Timmy's parents were driving a car with Timmy in the back seat holding a fish bowl with two goldfish inside that were actually his fairy godparents in disguise.

"Where are we going on vacation anyway?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not going on vacation." Timmy answered. "My parents are, I'm staying with my relatives the Fentons in Amity Park."

"Oh, I'm sorry Timmy."

"But it beats putting up with Vicky." Cosmo added.

"Yeah and the best part is that the Fentons are ghost hunters and Amity Park is home to the greatest superhero ever. Danny Phantom." Timmy showed Cosmo and Wanda a picture of Danny Phantom he got off the internet. "If I get into trouble while I'm there, Danny Phantom will come and save me."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Timmy." Wanda said a little nervous.

"What are you talking about? Danny Phantom is the greatest superhero I ever… not met yet."

"Well it's just that ghost and fairies haven't really gotten along very well."

"What? Why?"

"Well..." Wanda was interrupted by Timmy's dad.

"Timmy, if you're done talking to yourself, we're here."

"All right!" Timmy yelled excitedly.

Timmy got out of the car with his suitcase and fishbowl.

"Bye honey, we'll see you in a week." Timmy's mom said. Then they left.

Timmy rang the doorbell and Maddie opened the door.

"You must be my sister's son, come on in." They went in the living room and saw Jack and Jazz. "Timmy's here everyone!"

Jack got in front of Timmy and started scrunching up his hair. "Hey slugger, welcome to Amity Park."

Timmy was a bit irritated by Jack messing up his hair, he gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah."

Jazz came up to him. "Hey Timmy, I'm Jazz, your cousin."

"Hi." Timmy said shaking Jazz's hand. Then he turned to Jack. "So about those ghost hunting stuff."

"I'm going to meet Sam and Tucker!" A voice called out.

"Oh that must be Danny." Maddie said.

"Danny?" Timmy said excited. Danny Fenton came downstairs. "Oh." Timmy said disappointed.

"Danny!" Maddie called. "This is Timmy, your cousin."

"Yeah hi, I'm sure we'll get to know each other better at dinner time."

"Danny, why don't you take Timmy on a tour of Amity Park?" Maddie suggested.

"What?!" Danny and Timmy shouted in unison.

"That's a great idea!" Jack said excited. "Show the kid where all the historic ghost events took place."

"But… but…" Danny and Timmy both stammered.

"No 'buts' young man, you are going to take your little cousin out right now!" Maddie sternly told Danny.

"Fine." Danny reluctantly said.

_This accidentally got deleted and since two is out I thought I'd put it here_


	2. A Danny FANtom

Danny and Timmy were outside of Fenton Works along with Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker both said.

Sam noticed a disappointed look on Danny's face and Timmy standing next to him. "Stuck babysitting?"

"No, this is my cousin Timmy, from Dimmsdale." Tucker and Sam waved. "Timmy, these are my best friends Sam and Tucker."

"Hi." Timmy said. "So… what do you do for fun here?"

* * *

At the Nasty Burger, Sam, Tucker, and Danny all watched Timmy scarfing down his food in his mouth.

"Mm, this food here is delicious."

"I'm liking this kid already." Tucker said.

"Well his size matches his manners." Sam said.

Danny got irritated. "Timmy can you stop that, and did you have to bring your goldfish?"

"Hey this is my vacation, Danny." Timmy snootily said. "Oh, speaking of Danny, why don't we stop talking about me and start talking about, oh I don't know… Danny Phantom?"

Danny spit out his drink in shock. "Wha… what about Danny Phantom?"

"He's only the coolest superhero in the world."

Danny was blushing a little. "Well… I don't know about that…"

Sam threw a piece of her salad at Danny to keep him from revealing his secret.

"Sorry, we don't know anything." Danny lied.

"What?!" Timmy said surprised. "But you live here, don't you?"

"Yeah, when ghosts show up, Danny Phantom shows up to fight then he just… disappears." Tucker said, making up a false story.

Sam slapped her forehead and Danny tried not to look embarrassed. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Sam, Tucker! Keep an eye on Timmy." Danny said as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Timmy wanted to know.

"Bathroom."

Timmy watched him run off. "Whoa, he must really have to go."

"All that soda has to go somewhere." Cosmo added.

"Shh." Timmy and Wanda whispered before anyone could find out who Cosmo and Wanda were.

Timmy looked up and saw Sam and Tucker staring at him in confusion, wondering why he was talking to his fish. "Uh… I like to add that little… personal touch?" He said making up a lame excuse.

Then a huge pterodactyl ghost showed up. Everyone ran screaming out of the restaurant. Timmy had a scared look on his face as he hugged his goldfish bowl tightly. "I wish…"

Then Danny Phantom pushed the pterodactyl out of the restaurant. "Back off birdbrain!" He shouted.

"Hey that was Danny Phantom!" Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda. "Let's go follow him."

"But Danny told you to stay with his friends." Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah I know." Timmy ran off.

Tucker saw him run off. "Timmy!"

Timmy made a quick stop at the bathroom. "Hey Danny, guess who's here." But Danny was nowhere in the bathroom stalls. "Danny? Aw well." Timmy said as he left.

Outside Danny was busy fighting the pterodactyl ghost. "Hey I don't know if you know this, but you kinda became extinct millions of years ago." Danny said firing a ghost ray. He didn't notice Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda poof on the roof of the Nasty Burger.

"Wow look at him go! See I told ya Danny Phantom was cool."

"Yeah look at him beat that p-terodactyl." Cosmo said.

"The 'P' is silent in pterodactyl, Cosmo." Wanda corrected him.

"Shh quiet, I'm trying to watch!" Timmy told them.

Danny got out the Fenton thermos. "End of the line P-terodactyl!" The pterodactyl got sucked into the Fenton thermos.

Timmy was awestricken by this. "He's awesome." Timmy walked too close to the edge and fell off.

"Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

Danny thought he heard someone and saw Timmy falling; he quickly flew to his cousin's rescue and caught him just in time. Timmy opened his eyes and saw he was floating.

"Danny Phantom, you saved me." Timmy said surprised.

"Are you okay Timmy?" Danny asked.

Timmy had a big excited smile on his face. "Yeah."

"No more doing anything like that again, got it?"

Timmy was so excited he couldn't speak, so all he could was nod his head "Yes".

Danny flew away and Cosmo and Wanda poofed above Timmy.

Timmy, thank goodness you're okay." Wanda said relived.

"Did you see that?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah." Cosmo replied. "Danny Phantom touched you."

"Yeah and I finally met him."

"But doesn't it seem odd that he knew your name before you introduced yourself?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"Well why wouldn't he? I am his biggest fan, he must've heard of me from somewhere."


	3. Discovered Secrets

"Timmy!" Sam and Tucker said running up to him.

Cosmo and Wanda turned into Timmy's goldfish.

"Phew, we finally found him." Tucker said relived.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe who I just met."

"There you are." Danny Fenton said as he walked up to the group. "Timmy, why did you run off like that? I told you to stay with Sam and Tucker." Danny said scolding Timmy.

"How do you know I left? You weren't even here." Timmy asked suspiciously.

"Well… you still can't run off like that, there are ghost around and you can falloff the roof again."

"And how do you know I fell of the roof?"

"Uh… I uh…"

"And where were you? I looked in the bathroom and you weren't there."

"I was left encharge of you so…"

"Well I might as well put up with Vicky than you, and I also would rather have an awesome cousin like Danny Phantom instead of dull boring you!" Then Timmy angrily stormed off leaving Danny with a hurt look on his face.

"Ouch." Tucker said surprised.

"Danny, I'm sure he didn't mean that." Sam said trying to make him feel better.

"It kinda sounded like he did."

Sam glared at Tucker, and then she noticed Danny looking depressed. "You okay Danny?"

"I just got yelled at by a ten year old, how do you think?"

"C'mon Danny, he's just a little kid, he's interested in comic books and superheroes."

"Yeah man if memory serves, you used to be like that too." Tucker said. "Talkative, annoying, clingy-"

"Okay I get it!" Danny shouted. "I better go find him and apologize. Be right back." He left after Timmy.

* * *

Inside a castle, in the deep realm of The Ghost Zone, an armor plated ghost appeared in front of a throne where another ghost was sitting.

"My lord, the pterodactyl ghost you sent was defeated by the ghost known as Danny Phantom." The first ghost said, kneeling down.

"I know." The mysterious ghost said. "He's perfect, send the guards and bring him here."

"Yes my lord." The ghost said as he got up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was walking in the park alone with Cosmo and Wanda as his fish. He was still upset.

"Timmy, that wasn't a very nice thing to say to Danny." Wanda said disappointed. "He is your cousin after all."

"So what." Timmy said snootily. "I don't need him."

"Hey Timmy, wait!" Danny called out, running up to him. He started panting when he caught up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked angrily.

"Look Timmy, I know I was a little hard on you and I didn't mean to make you upset, so… I'm sorry." Timmy looked like he felt a little bad as Danny continued. "We're cousins and we're just trying to get used to each other, so why don't we get to know each other a little better and start over." He said sticking his hand out.

"Well…" Timmy said slowly reaching his hand out.

All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off and he immediately pulled his hand away. "Wait here!" He told Timmy as he ran off.

Timmy got an angry look on his face again and shouted. "Oh yeah, well apology not accepted!"

"Wow, Danny sure has bladder control problems." Cosmo said thinking Danny left for the bathroom.

"Why is he always running off like that?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"We don't know," Wanda said. "But I'm sure it's something important."

"Well I'm gonna find out what." Timmy left after Danny.

Danny ran into an ally and made sure no one was looking. "All clear." He told himself.

Timmy peeked into the ally and saw Danny. "There he is." He whispered.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as a white beam formed around Danny's waist and he slowly began to change.

Timmy got a shocked look on his face as he saw his cousin turn into none other than Danny Phantom. Then he watched Danny fly off not noticing him, still in shock, he dropped his fishbowl on the ground breaking it and Cosmo and Wanda started flopping around like fish out of water.


	4. Lord K

Danny Phantom flew down to the street and saw four armor platted skeleton ghost. The ghost spotted Danny. "There he is."

"Who are you walking plates of bones?" Danny asked.

"You are to come with us by order of Lord K." One ghost said.

"Lord K?" Danny said confused.

One ghost took out a sword and a shield, one took out a club, and one took out a rope. "Capture him." One ghost said.

The first ghost with the sword ran toward Danny and he dodged. The other ghost tied Danny with the rope and the next tried to hit him with the club, Danny pulled as hard as he could and the ghost hit the ghost with the rope instead. When Danny was free, he shot a ghost ray at the ghost with the club, and then he shot a ghost ray at the other ghost who used his shield to block it. When he lowered his shield, he saw Danny coming straight at him with a punch. He knocked all the ghost skeletons down and there was nothing but bones, he watched as they disappeared.

"Lord K?" He said to himself puzzled.

Danny just flew away not noticing Timmy watching him with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, the same mysterious ghost from before had finished watching the whole fight scene in his crystal ball.

"I am served by pathetic imbeciles who fail to bring me the halfa. This is perfect. He's much more of a perfect tool for my plans." Then he started to frown. "And if no one can do anything right around here, I'll do it myself." He got up and disappeared.

* * *

At Fenton Works, Danny Fenton walked up to Timmy's bedroom door.

"He took a deep breath. "Timmy… I-" He stopped when he heard voices, he put his ear close to the door. "Timmy?" He whispered. Then he quietly went ghost and went through the door while he was invisible. Inside the room, he was surprised to see his little cousin talking to two mysterious looking figures.

"I can't believe it!" Timmy shouted to Cosmo and Wanda. "All this time my favorite superhero who I totally love is my lame cousin who I totally hate."

"It's just as shocking to us too Timmy," Wanda said. "After all ghosts aren't that trustworthy."

"What are you talking about? You've been saying that all day."

"Tell him the story! Tell him the story!" Cosmo kept shouting.

"All right!" Wanda shouted. "You see Timmy, millions of years ago; an evil and powerful ghost took over our world and enslaved all fairies."

"Really? Then what happened?" Timmy asked interested.

"Then when all hope was lost, a brave and powerful fairy rose up and defeated Lord K in pitch combat."

"But what happened to Lord K?" Timmy asked. "And who was the fairy?"

"We don't know, it happened over ten million years ago. The only thing we do know is that ever since then, fairies and ghosts have never gotten along."

Danny was in awe over the story, and then he left with a lot of questions on his mind. He changed back into Danny Fenton and walked away from the door. "Timmy knows I'm Danny Phantom? My own cousin has fairies? Or are they ghost? Are fairies the same thing as ghost? And who the heck is Lord K?!" All of a sudden his ghost sense went off. "Oh swell." He said sarcastically. "I guess I'll have to figure out all this stuff later." Danny went ghost and flew off.

* * *

Outside of Fenton works, Danny landed on the streets and looked around. "After the prehistoric bird and the skeleton crew, what's next, a zombie caveman?"

Then a blast came from behind and knocked him down. He looked back and saw a mysterious ghost in front of him.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked.

"You're worst nightmare." The ghost said as he shot a ray out of his staff.

Danny dodged it and said, "Dude, you do not look like Monday's math test." He shot a ghost ray and it was deflected with the ghost's staff.

* * *

Inside, Timmy heard noise coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw Danny dodge three blast, but the last one hit and pushed him faraway.

"Oh my gosh! Danny's in trouble!" Timmy told Cosmo and Wanda. "We gotta help him!"

"We thought you didn't like him." Cosmo said.

"He's my cousin, I have to help him. Plus I'll get to battle some ghost."

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy poofed outside and saw Danny leaning on the ground.

"Danny!" Timmy shouted.

"Timmy?" Danny said seeing him.

The ghost saw Cosmo and Wanda. "Fairies!"

"Pickles!" Cosmo shouted for no reason. Wanda glared at him. "What? Everyone else got to say something."

"Cosmo, Wanda," The ghost said. "Long time no see."

Cosmo and Wanda gasped. "Ahhh! Lord K!"

"Lord K?!" Danny and Timmy shouted surprised.

"You're Lord K?" Danny asked.

"You're the one who tried to take over Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

"Indeed I am." Lord K said. "And I see I got more what I came here for."

"What are you talking about?!" Danny asked. "What do you want with those ghosts?!"

"Ghost?" Cosmo and Wanda said confused.

"It's not them I'm after, and since I don't those three." Lord K's staff began to glow. "It's been great seeing you again!"

Lord K shot a beam out of his staff and it headed straight for Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy.

"Timmy! Nooo!" Danny flew right in front of Timmy and the beam shot him.

"Danny!" Timmy shouted in horror at Danny's unconscious body.

"Lord K walked up to him. "Don't worry; he'll be fine… for now." Lord K banged his staff on the ground and he and Danny disappeared.


	5. Getting Help

"Oh no! He's got Danny!" Timmy shouted.

"Even after ten million years, Lord K is still a terrible evil ghost." Wanda said.

"What do we do Timmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Okay let's think." Timmy said. "My super powered cousin was just kidnapped by an evil dictator ghost and I'm ten years old. There's only one thing to do." Timmy started running down the street screaming and waving his arms in the air.

"Good plan Timmy!" Cosmo called out to him, and then he started following him.

Wanda groaned as she started following them.

While Timmy was still running down the street with Cosmo and Wanda, he spotted Sam and Tucker up ahead. He ran up to them still screaming while Sam and Tucker stared at him in confusion.

"Timmy! What's going on?!" Sam asked.

Timmy couldn't hear her over his loud screaming. Wanda used her wand and zipped Timmy's mouth shut.

"Good." Sam said. "Now what is going on?!"

"Yeah, we know you're ten, but that was uncalled for." Tucker said.

Sam saw Cosmo and Wanda. "And who are they?"

Timmy's mouth unzipped and calmly said, "This is Cosmo and Wanda, they're my fairy go- fairly ghost friends." He said making it so they won't go away forever. "They may look like fairies, but they're actually ghost."

"Wow, wait'll Danny sees this." Tucker said. "Where is Danny anyway?"

"That's the problem; Danny was captured by an evil ghost he was fighting."

"Wait, you know Danny's secret?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, but we gotta hurry, Lord K can do anything to him!"

"Lord K?" Tucker asked.

"But we don't even know who he is or where he took Danny." Sam said.

"I think we might know where he is." Wanda said. "But we're gonna need weapons to fight him with."

Timmy got an idea. "To the ghost hunting equipment!" He said heroically.

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange room, Danny was just starting to wake up.

"Ooh… huh?" Danny realized his arms and legs were chained between two stone columns and he couldn't get out. "What the heck is going on?!"

"You're my prisoner of course." Lord K said entering. "What else do you wanna know?"

"Well I do have a few questions." Danny said still trying to get loose from the chains. "Where am I?"

"You're in my lair in the Ghost Zone. No one has ever been able to find this place for years. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah uh… what does the 'K' stand for?"

"That's none of your business."

Just then, a guard came in. "The army is ready, Keef."

Lord K turned around angrily. "Fine!" The he heard Danny laughing. "What is so funny?!"

"You're name is Keef?" Danny said still laughing.

Lord K took off his mask revealing a lot of black spiky hair. "Do I look like a 'Keef' to you?"

Danny stared for a moment and responded, "Yes." And kept on laughing.

Lord K growled in frustration.

"Okay, other than an evil ghost having a totally embarrassing name. What are you planning?" Danny said in a serious tone.

"I'm planning to retake control of Fairy World." Lord K said.

"You've already tried that once and you failed."

Well we learn from our mistakes don't we? And all I need is the ghost of a halfa and I'll be unstoppable."

"What?!" Danny said in shock. Lord K aimed his staff at Danny and came closer and closer. "No. No! Noooo!"


	6. The Real Story

Inside the Fenton lab, Timmy picked up the fenton bazooka.

"Awesome, I can't wait to try out this thing." Timmy said excitedly.

Sam took it away, "You get the net." She handed Timmy the net leaving him with a frown on his face.

"Any ideas on where Lord K took Danny?"

"Cosmo and Wanda can take us there." Timmy said.

"All right ready? Here we go!" Wanda said as she and Cosmo waved there wands.

They poofed into Fairy World and they saw it was destroyed like it was years ago.

"What happened? Timmy asked surprised.

"This place is always the opposite of what Sam is!" Cosmo said.

"Lord K took over Fairy World again!" Wanda explained.

"Well let's go find him and Danny." Sam said.

They walked around the dark clouded Fairy World and every time a ghost passes over them, Cosmo and Wanda hid behind Sam and Tucker.

"Will you guys relax?" Tucker told Cosmo and Wanda. "I mean how dangerous can this Lord K be?"

They saw Lord K up ahead laughing.

"There he is!" Timmy shouted as they ran up to Lord K. "All right games over Lord K!" Timmy shouted as they aimed their weapons at him. "Set the fairies free and give me back my cousin!"

"This game is just getting started." Lord K snapped his fingers and Jorgen Von Strangle aimed his wand at them and their weapons disappeared.

"Jorgen!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda shouted.

"He's overshadowed!" Tucker said.

"Well Cosmo and Wanda, what do you think? Better than last time I took over?" Lord K asked.

"Way better, only you wore a mask." Cosmo said stupidly.

"Cosmo!" Wanda, Timmy, and Sam shouted.

"You won't get away with this!" Timmy shouted. "The powerful fairy that stopped you last time will stop you again!"

"Powerful fairy?" Lord K said with sarcasm, and then he started laughing. The others had confused looks on their faces.

"I don't see anything funny, do you?" Tucker asked.

"Is that what those winged low lives have been spreading?"

"Hey!" Cosmo and Wanda said feeling insulted.

"Just because I would love to bring down your hopes, I'll tell you what REALLY happened."

10 million years ago 

"And no one can stop me now!" While Lord K wasn't paying attention, someone grabbed his staff.

"Neat a giant lollipop! Being enslaved sure makes me hungry." Cosmo said holding the staff. He licked it once. "Eww, this is the worst tasting lollipop ever." He threw it aside in disgust.

"Nooo!" Lord K cried out watching his staff fall to the floor.

The staff smashed on the floor and glass shattered everywhere.

"Ahhh! You idiot!" Lord K screamed in horror as he disappeared along with all the other ghost.

NOW

"You see, there was no combat, no powerful fairy. Just a confused idiot." The others were so shocked, they couldn't speak. "I know, tragic isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "That's an even more pathetic way for a powerful ghost to be defeated."

"Well that won't happen again, now that I have the ghost of a halfa in my possession." He said pointing to his crystal staff.

"The ghost of a halfa?" Sam asked. "Wait! Where's Danny?"

"Don't' worry; you'll be joining him soon. Take them to the dungeon." Lord K told Jorgen.

"What?!" Tucker shouted.

"I am not going to any dungeon!" Sam said.

"You know, I have been looking for a queen." Lord K told Sam.

"Which way to the dungeon?"

Lord K snapped his fingers and Jorgen used his wand and made them disappear.


	7. You're a Hero

Timmy, Sam, Tucker, Cosmo, and Wanda reappeared in the fairy dungeon.

"Aw man, a dungeon, my third least favorite place to be." Tucker said.

No one was paying attention to Tucker.

"Cosmo, why didn't you tell anyone you were the one who defeated Lord K?" Wanda asked.

"I did?" Cosmo said. "Oh yeah, I did. It's all coming back to me now…"

10 million years a-

"We already know what happened!" Sam said interrupting his flashback.

"Hey I was watching that!" Cosmo said.

"Where was I when this happened?" Wanda asked.

"There's this whole side of me you know nothing about."

"Great, not only is there no way to stop Lord K, but there's no way outta-" Then Timmy spotted something. "Wait!" Timmy ran further into the dungeon. "Danny!"

"Danny?" The others said surprised.

They saw Timmy kneeling down by an unconscious Danny Fenton.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Lord K did this." Timmy said sadly.

"I'm sorry Timmy." Wanda said sadly.

"No, this is my fault."

"No it's not, Timmy." Sam said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is!" Timmy cried. "If I hadn't gotten in his way none of this would be happening, and I shouldn't have acted like a jerk to you even if I didn't know you were Danny Phantom. So, I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at Timmy sadly and no one noticed Danny put his hand on Timmy's shoulder. Timmy gasped in shock as he saw Danny slowly open his eyes and smile weakly.

"Apology accepted." Danny said weakly.

Timmy smiled widely. "Danny, you're alive!"

Danny rubbed Timmy's head and Sam helped him up on his feet.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, but just barely." Danny said holding onto his chest like he felt a little pain.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Lord K took away my ghost half and is using it to power his staff."

"He's unstoppable with your ghost half, Danny." Wanda said.

"Oh no!" Timmy shouted. "We're doomed!"

Danny looked at him and said, "No we're not Timmy."

"Yes we are. There is no powerful fairy hero and without your ghost half, you can't be Danny Phantom!" There's nothing we can do now." Timmy said sadly.

Danny leaned down to Timmy's height and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Timmy, you can't let whatever Lord K said get to you. That's what I learned over the past few months. Even if he took the powers that made me look like a hero, he didn't take the real thing that made me a hero."

Timmy looked confused. "What?"

"My friends." While Timmy looked surprised, Danny continued. "Sam and Tucker are what I always do my best to protect, even when I'm Danny Fenton, and right now Cosmo and Wanda need you to be their hero: Timmy Turner. You think you can do it?"

Timmy smiled and nodded, and then he and Danny hugged.

Sam smiled as she watched and Tucker sniffled.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked Tucker.

"What? No, I just have something in my eye." Tucker said rubbing it, which was actually a tear.

Danny stood up. "Okay." He said looking at his friends. "Sam. Tucker. Cosmo. Wanda. Let's put Keef back in his place."

"Wait!" Tucker said. "His name is Keef?" Then he started laughing.

Cosmo started laughing. "Ha ha Keef!"

Then Timmy and Danny started laughing.

"Ahem." Wanda said interrupting them.

"Maybe you should make fun of his name after we defeat him." Sam suggested.

Danny finally calmed down. "Right. Okay guys, let's…"

"Get heroic!" Timmy finished.


	8. Fairy World is Saved

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Danny, Tucker, and Sam poofed into a hidden ally.

"Okay here's the plan, we'll split up into two teams." Danny instructed. "Sam and Tucker, you try and free as many fairies as you can."

"But we don't have any ghost weapons." Tucker pointed out.

"Not a problem." Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and made ghost weapons appear in Sam and Tucker's hands.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Couldn't you have done this when we first faced Lord K?" Tucker asked.

Danny continued his plan. "And Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda will come with me and we'll try and stop Lord K."

Everyone did as they were told and they split up into their teams.

* * *

In another part of Fairy World, Lord K was looking around. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted millions of years ago, I have finally taken over Fairy World. Everyone always said fairies were more powerful than ghosts, but they were proven wrong. Years from now, I will be known as the one who conquered it all, and the best part is this speech is better than the last one I gave and no one is around to hear it."

"I heard it fine! And you should work on your material!" Danny shouted as he and Timmy jumped from above and landed on the ground.

"Yeah, cause it stinks like you!" Timmy shouted.

"Nice one."

"Thanks."

Lord K glared at them. "First they think fairies can defeat me, and now they send humans?"

"Believe me; we're just as powerful as you!" Danny shouted back.

"Yeah right, let's see what your powers can do in my possession."

Lord K aims his staff toward Danny and Timmy, and the ghostly wail comes out.

"Look out!" Danny shouted as he pulled Timmy away from the falling building that was going to crush them.

Danny and Timmy hid behind the building that barely missed them.

"We can't beat him while he has my powers." Danny said.

"Then what do we do?" Timmy asked.

Then Danny thought of something. "Wait! Remember the story?"

"Which story?" Timmy asked. "The fake one or the real one?"

"Both. Lord K was defeated the same way wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it worked once, didn't it?"

Timmy and Danny got smirks on their face as they came up with a plan.

"You are all history!" Lord K shot a ghost ray out of his staff and blew up the building, but Timmy and Danny were no longer there. "Make sense they would run away."

"Hey Lord Dumb!" Timmy shouted from afar. "You'll never get me!"

Lord K got irritated. "Stupid kid." He shot a ghost ray at Timmy, who ducked and ran away while he kept shooting. While he was distracted, Cosmo grabbed a hold of his staff.

"Hand it over bub!" Cosmo shouted tugging it away.

"No way!" Lord K shouted trying not to let go.

Danny came up. "Get it Cosmo!" He shouted as he started pulling on it.

Then it slipped out of their hands. They watched as it came closer and closer to the ground. Then Timmy caught it.

"Nice catch sport." Wanda said.

Lord K got angry. "I'm through messing around." He charged straight at Timmy.

Timmy started panicking, but then thought of something. "Danny, catch!" He shouted as threw the staff before Lord K tackled him.

Danny caught it. "Ha! Now to get my ghost powers back."

"I don't think so." Lord K said as he hung Timmy over a cliff by his shirt.

"Hey let me go!" Timmy shouted trying to get away.

"I think we both know what we want." Lord K said trying to get Danny to hand over his staff.

Danny did some thinking. He couldn't let the fairies be ruled or his cousin, Timmy, get hurt. Then he decided.

"Fine you can have your staff back, but Timmy goes free." Cosmo and Wanda looked surprised. "But I get my ghost powers back too!" Then he smashed the staff on the floor.

In shock, Lord K let go of Timmy, causing him to fall below the cliff. A beam of light formed around Danny, and he changed into Danny Phantom. He quickly flew away. While Timmy was at the end, Danny caught him just in time.

"You okay?" Danny asked Timmy.

Timmy answered. "Yeah."

Cosmo and Wanda saw them as they landed.

"Timmy! Danny!" Wanda said as they relieved they were alright.

Lord K ran up to Timmy's face and yelled, "How dare you and your fairies ruin my chances at victory! Now I'm going to destroy you!"

Timmy just smirked and said, "Guess again, Keef."

Then Danny appeared in front of Timmy and fired a ghost ray, sending Lord K back into a wall.

Danny and Timmy walked up to him and Danny threw the broken staff to Lord K. "I'm a hero true to my word, so here's your staff back." Then Timmy handed Danny the Fenton Thermos. "Here you go dude."

Danny took it, but five seconds later handed it back. "Why don't you do the honors, cuz?"

"Really?" Timmy said excited. "All right!" Timmy took the thermos and sucked Lord K into the thermos as he screamed.

Danny and Timmy high-five and they watched Fairy World return to normal, and then they met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Way to go guys," Tucker said congratulating them. "Fairy World looks like its back to normal."

"Yeah, any chance we can change it back?" Sam joked.

Then an explosion appears in front of them, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.

"Thank you, puny children for getting rid of that horrible ghost."

"No problem," Danny said. "Not bad for a couple of humans, fairies, and a ghost."

"Am I the 'fairies' or the 'ghost'?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

Jorgen continued, "The story of your victory will be told for years to come."

"Just make sure you stick to what really happened, okay?" Sam noted.

"Well, it just goes to show; not all ghosts are bad, right Danny?" Wanda asked

"Right Wanda." Danny agreed.

Then Timmy got excited. "Wow, my cousin's half ghost, we just defeated an evil ghost, and saved Fairy World. This has been the best vacation ever!"

"Don't forget Timmy, you're still here for six more days. What'd you wanna do?" Danny asked.

Timmy smiled.

* * *

In Amity Park, up in the sky, Danny was flying with Timmy on his back.

"Wahoo!" They both shouted having a good time.

Then Cosmo and Wanda poofed right next to them and used their wands to make ice-cream appear in their hands. But since they were flying fast the scoops flew off the cones, down to the ground and landed on Sam and Tucker.

Sam got irritated and said, "This is gonna be a long week."

**The End**


End file.
